


a new perspective

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Stiles and Miles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Epilepsy, Erica Reyes is a wonderful character and she will never die lalalalala i can't hear you Jeff Davis, Multi, Pre-Slash, Seizures, Slow Build, Stilinski Twins, Texting, erica pov, just mentions, no attacks happen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica texts everyone and there's something going on besides Stiles' obvious attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So, part three! Not sure how many parts of this there will be, but here's another little thing before I go on vacation! Sorta inspired by a commenter in the way that I got half of the idea from it. :)

__

_TO: DEREK HALE  
So, how are you liking BHHS?_

Erica texted to Derek one evening after getting home from hanging out at the Stilinski's. It didn't take long for her to get a response.

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
It's fine._

Erica's eye roll was overly dramatic, but seriously. She replied back quickly, slightly agitated.

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Wow, expressive. How are classes? Make any friends? What about baseball? Having fun? I saw you hanging out with Isaac the other day, he's nice isn't he?_

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Fine. Yes. Fine. It's high school. He's a family friend._

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Wow. You really don't say much, do you? _

Erica didn't receive a reply from that, even after having dinner with her parents and heading up to her room. She sighed, staring at the phone screen.

Derek was actually really nice, once you got past the brooding barrier of his angst. But he made it so hard to have a conversation. She was constantly afraid of saying something that would tick him off and get him angry or upset. Or worse, make him go silent.

Erica really didn't have many friends. She was lucky enough to have Stiles and Miles- Miles more so, she supposes- and now Derek. And Isaac, too. But other than that, she didn't have anyone but her family. Her epilepsy was to thank for that.

Over the many years of grade school and middle school, she'd had over 10 seizures during the school day. The first time someone recorded it and put it up on YouTube, she was in 7th grade. The second time was the first one in high school, and her parent's almost sued when they found out. Their anger made the school board issue out a whole new anti-bullying policy and anti-cell phone/camera policy. Which now the whole school blames on her.

It's not much of a wonder as to why she doesn't have all that many friends, she supposes.

Over the winter break, she'd taken her Christmas money and bought herself a whole new wardrobe. She was sick and tired of being the girl laughed at just because of her illness and hated upon because her parents were protective and wanted what was best for their child. She wanted to be confident, and show who she was inside.

So she bought a leather jacket, and miniskirts, and tighter tops, and everything that made her feel beautiful. She bought cover up for her acne which had finally started to die down a bit because they'd switched her medications to something safer.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw someone new staring back. Not a girl in baggy sweatshirts and jeans, hands shoved in the pockets with hair frizzy. No. She felt good about herself for once, with hair tied up in a neat bun on the crown of her head, white tank top layered over a pair of skinny jeans, topped off with stilettos that would rival Lydia Martin.

And then she saw a cute guy on the first day back, and went for it.

Now, instead of just one, she had three friends and an almost sort of boyfriend/not quite yet dating but sort of/mutual inclination of shared feelings.

Erica didn't want to lose Derek as a friend because he was afraid to open up to her.

She changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and collapsed onto her bed. She pulled her laptop close and opened it up, clicking through Facebook and Twitter for something interesting.

Her phone vibrated from the bedside table and she jumped at it.

_FROM: ISAAC LAHEY  
Hey Erica. Could you bring over your math notes for tomorrow sometime this weekend? I won't be in school tomorrow._

_TO: ISAAC LAHEY  
Yeah, sure! Are you sick?_

_FROM: ISAAC LAHEY  
Family function._

Erica nodded and told him one last time that she'd be happy to drop the notes off. She opened up a new text, hesitating slightly before typing it out.

_TO: DEREK HALE  
You gonna be out of school tomorrow?_

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Actually yes. How did you know?_

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Isaac asked for notes, said there's a family function so he's missing school. Thought you might want the same deal._

There was a lull in the texts then, but Erica filled the time by working on an essay due the next week. Fucking Harris, honestly. Who gives essays in _chemistry_?

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
That would be nice, actually. Thanks. _

Then, before she could respond:

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Can you get Stiles' notes from first period so I can copy them and give them back to him before class starts so I don't miss anything?_

Erica smirked.

Ah, Stiles. That poor boy had been miserable all week, and she could tell every time he found himself looking in Derek's direction for too long. He would start saying something about Lydia, or look straight at Lydia, or anything to deviate from the fact that he might actually have a crush on another person.

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Why don't you ask him yourself? You have his number, don't you?_

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Yes, because you gave mine to him._

_TO: DEREK HALE  
You're welcome._

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Erica._

She laughed, high pitched and loud, prompting her father to pound on the wall and tell her to go to sleep. She muffled her laughs into her pillow, grinning like a madman.

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Yeah, sure, I'll bring them with me. Will Isaac be with you this weekend, or should I drop the books off with his dad?_

The response was instantaneous, so much so that it shocked Erica.

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
No._

_FROM: DEREK HALE  
Leave them with me, he will be at my house this weekend._

O-kaaaaaay then.

_TO: DEREK HALE  
Can do, boss._

_TO: STILES STILINSKI  
Yo your bf needs tomorrows notes for pd 1_

_FROM: STILES STILINSKI  
HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND and why?_

Erica snorted. That boy was just too curious for his own good.

_TO: STILES STILINSKI  
He's missing school tomorrow. But don't worry, he'll be back on mon to gawk at. _

_FROM: STILES STILINSKI  
I hate you._

_TO: STILES STILINSKI  
No you don't. Tell Miles I say goodnight._

_FROM: MILES STILINSKI  
Night Erica :)_

_TO: MILES STILINSKI  
Goodnight. :) _

Erica closed up her computer and snuggled under the covers, before sending one last message.

_TO: STILES STILINSKI  
Curious. I didn't even have to say a name and you knew I was talking about Derek. You might wanna think about that._

A beat, then:

_FROM: STILES STILINSKI  
Trust me, I do. Too much. _

Erica fell asleep confused, feeling like she was missing a giant piece to the puzzle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
